


A Bad Hunt

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Series: Will you come with me? Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Case Fic, Continuation of Will You Come With Me?, F/M, Teamwork, crap ton of tags, lets see what you guys think of this one, really foul language at one point, some smut, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend fell in love with the Winchesters. Now you all hunt together. When a ghost fires up some trouble in a Southern town almost like your hometown, (Bestie) sniffs it out and youre on the case.</p><p>With the help of one courageous local, you and the others will find out what's really going on... that is... until the case goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! CrowleysOwnTemptress here!  
> For those new to me and my writing, This is a continuation piece from my super long but worth it work entitled Will You Come with Me?. If you haven't read it yet, that's okay you can read this as a stand alone and go back later to read it.
> 
> For those familiar with me, here's more of what you asked for!!
> 
> As always, the comment section is always open. Let me know how I'm doing! If you like it, TELL ME! If you don't, TELL ME (respectfully please). The Input is always welcome and I try to reply to everyone.  
> Thanks so much for your support thus far,  
> XOXO Always,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

You growled and slammed a wrapped fist into the hung bag in the motel’s gym.

_This was supposed to be an easy hunt._

You threw a combination and swooped low to “avoid” a blow.

_Then that asshole came out of damn nowhere._

A foot snaked out and hit high. The chains creaked above the bag. You considered it for a moment, breathing hard from exertion and unshed tears, before shrugging and hitting the “up” button for the volume of your music. You hopped in place and rolled your neck before setting and throwing a lighting flurry of punches.

Dean, Sam, and (Bestie) had chosen to go to a nearby bar to drink. You elected to stay behind. Dean offered to stay and make sure you were okay but you said you were fine. You were just going to take a hot shower and drink a couple beers before going to bed. He eyed you suspiciously but shrugged and walked out saying he’d be back in a little while.

You had waited for the sounds of them walking down the hall to fade before digging out a couple of sports bras, work out pants, and hand wraps. You grabbed a towel and headed down to the motel’s small gym.

_It’s your fault_ , your subconscious had whispered, _If only you were stronger and faster._ You agreed. That’s why you had to go train. The girl’s face flashed across your mind and tears blurred your vision and you hit the bag with another volley of combinations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Earlier in the week*

“Hey guys,” (Bestie) called from the long tables near the kitchen, “Come tell me if this sounds like our kind of thing.” You looked up from the book of old Latin exorcisms and rituals. Sam went and stood behind her, resting his large hands on her shoulders and bending down. You grinned as she playfully pecked him on the cheek. He chuckled and kissed her back.

Since becoming Hunters and teaming up with the Winchesters, you had learned a lot. You’d been on several hunts so far ranging from vamp nests, to a new breed of Djinn, to a few salt and burns all backing up the werewolf case that got you girls hooked on hunting. You and (Bestie) really had felt at home. You were quickly becoming just as fearsome and deadly as Dean, a fact that he found extremely hot. _That weirdo_ , you chuckled.

“Whatcha got, sis?” you called.

“So this town is like really old and junk. Town history says that the town itself started as just one big plantation complete with slaves and old money and all that jazz,” she said, standing giving Sam the chair as Dean came out of the Kitchen, rag on his shoulder from where he was cooking dinner.

“Eventually, the North won and the slaves were freed, but because the plantation was under new ownership, many of them stayed and settled down making a town. Do the time warp to now and it’s turned into one of those cute little tourist-y historical towns.  Calls have been coming into the local P.D. about sounds of screaming, whip cracks, horse stampedes and gunshots. Police wrote off the screaming and whip cracks for local kids just being obnoxious but there are zero horses, and no dead bodies,” she finished, dropping onto the arm of your chair in the living room. You thought for a moment.

“Is it possible for a whole town to be haunted?” you asked, looking at the boys.

“Maybe,” Dean replied, looking up at you, “The largest “haunting” we’ve ever dealt with was a revenge-seeking specter that was attached to a penny that kept getting passed around.”

“A penny?” you asked.

“Yeap. That son of a bitch almost made me kill Sam before we figured out what happened,” he replied, glancing at Sam. You hmm’ed.

“Whatcha think, Sammy? Something for us?” you asked. Sam didn’t reply. You all looked at him. You laughed as his eyes scanned the page and he mouthed the words as he read them. Hearing your laugh, he looked up.

“What?” he blushed.

“Case or no, love?” (Bestie) grinned.

“Oh, dunno. We’ll have to go check it out,” he replied. So, you all packed bags and loaded the Impala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aw, why does this place have to be haunted,” you sighed, grinning as you looked out of the window, “A place this small town and pretty should be worried about which deacon’s car is going to hold the Homecoming Queen.” You looked away from the tree covered lane you were driving into town on to Dean who was giving you a funny look.

“What? It was an important decision back home,” you chuckled.

“It was,” (Bestie) laughed, “Oh! Remember when Brother Jeff had to drive Miss Sandy’s ragtop because Erika wanted a blue car to go with her silver top?” You laughed.

“Brother Jeff looked absolutely ridiculous,” you agreed. The boys looked at you and just rolled their eyes.

You soon found a motel with two separate rooms next to each other. You enjoyed the small towns like these because their motels were always clean and cute and kind of homey feeling. Sam and (Bestie) were dropped off at the local library to brush up on the town’s history, meanwhile, you and Dean donned fed clothes and went to set up a contact at the precinct.

“Dibs on taking the lead,” you laughed as the Impala pulled up to the little building.

“What? No!” Dean argued, “You took lead last time.”

“With Sam,” you argued, “It’s more fun to take lead with you.” You winked. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Not gonna happen,” he chuckled.

“But I’m better at small town people,” you goaded, poking him in the ribs as he fished for the right I.D.

“So, it’s my turn!” Dean retaliated. You sighed dramatically. He eyed you.

“Like adults?” you asked. Dean brought up a fist.

“No cheating, Sherlock,” he laughed. You rolled your eyes. You silently cursed (Bestie) for cluing him in.

“You call,” you laughed and closed your eyes.

“One, two, three, shoot!” he said. You popped your eyes open and looked down. You threw paper. He threw scissors.

“Ha!” He grinned triumphantly.

“Nu-uh, two outta three, jerk,” you chuckled.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “One, two, three, shoot!” You threw rock and he threw scissors again.

“Always with the scissors, Dean,” you winked.

“Yeah, Yeah. One, two, three, shoot!”

You looked. You had thrown paper expecting him to throw rock because you picked on him for throwing scissors. He threw scissors again. He laughed.

“Yes, always with the scissors,” he grinned.

“Hussy,” you grinned, leaning forward.

“Ass,” he chuckled, pulling you into a quick kiss. You hopped out and walked in. The young man at the desk jumped as you two walked in.

“Agents Ackles and Collins, FBI. Can we speak to the sheriff?” Dean asked, flashing his badge. You inwardly smiled to yourself. You were the one who chose the names for the covers.

“Uh, sure. One second,” the young man stuttered. He yanked up the phone and dialed the sheriff’s office. You watched closely as he winced into the phone. You guessed the sheriff wasn’t in a good mood today.

“Head’s up. Not a happy camper,” you said quietly to Dean. You caught his nod.

“If you will follow me, I’ll take you to Officer Rook,” the young officer said. Dean followed him and you took your place behind him and scanned the rooms as you walked through. There weren’t many officers in at this time of the day but from what you could see of desks and bulletin boards, it was a very close knit community. Meaning if there was something to hide, there would be a lot of sifting to do. Plus, they’d be very wary of a couple of new comers from higher up.

You walked into the office and stayed next to the door, adopting a casual resting position, making sure you “accidentally” flashed your gun as you put your hands behind your back.

“Agents! What brings you to this little town today?” Officer Rook asked, turning to place his hands on his desk. He was an older gentleman, mid-fifties, bald head, white mustache, reminded you faintly of the “diabeetus” man. Long time on the force, respect of the community, married for thirty-ish years, grandkids, most likely not an active church member.

“Well, we’ve been sent because out higher up caught wind of some strange things happening down here. Something about multiple gunshots being heard but no bodies turning up?” Dean asked carefully.

“Really? Y’all heard about that? Huh, don’t y’all have anything be-uh more pressing to take care of?” the sheriff asked. You arched an eyebrow and shifted. He glanced at you.

“Well, see the thing is, Sheriff, there’s a possibility that there are bodies. Higher ups got a little suspicious when so many shots were being called in and seemingly nobody causing it,” the veiled warning in Dean’s voice almost had you shivering.

“Aw that ain’t nothin’, just some old biddies complaining about some target practice is all. Huntin’ season’s coming up soon. Gotta get the youngin’s ready,” he chuckled.

“In June, Sheriff?” you piped up, letting your Southern drawl slip, “Firearm for deer don’t start up ‘til October. And small game’s already finished up for the year.”

“The folks round here get pretty excited about it, Miss. Surely you remember being excited to learn?” he asked, smiling tightly.

“Sure, I was excited but usually Dad and his buddies waited until closer to start of season to put guns in us kids’ hands,” you replied. Dean pretended to shoot you a scolding look and Rook searched for something to say.

“I apologize for her. She’s rather new to the business and is, ah, itching for something big,” Dean chuckled. You tried really hard not to laugh out loud at the insinuation he put in there for you, “Well, we’ll be in town for a little while, just doing a routine check. Just let us know if you come across anything weird.” Dean laid his card on the sheriff’s desk.

“Will do, Agent,” Rook recovered. Dean got up and you lead the way out. As you walked out the door, your façade broke into a big smile and you laughed.

“Really? ‘Itching for something big’?” you laughed. Dean winked and grabbed your butt as he walked past you to unlock the car. “Anyways, did he seem a little on edge and dodgey to you?”

“You’re the all-seeing one,” Dean joked, bringing Baby to life, “But yeah. Especially when you let him know you knew what you were talking about.”

“Yeah, he couldn’t cover himself fast enough, could he,” you said.

“Let’s go pick up the nerds and snag some food and see what they found,” Dean suggested, reaching across the seat to take your hand.

“Sounds good to me,” you smiled. Something didn’t feel right though. Something nagged at the pit of your stomach. You played it off as ghost-y vibes coming off the town, but you couldn’t shake the feeling.


	2. Monster Identification and Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in this town? You'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> The girl's name is Kaileia, which is pronounced Ki-lay-ah.  
> Hope you guys are liking it!
> 
> As always, comment below!!  
> XOXO  
> COT

You wiped sweat from your brow with the small towel you’d brought down with you from the room. You tossed it down and reached for the bottle of water. The steady throbbing in your hands echoed the throbbing in your head and your breathing was rapid. If you’d been caring at the moment, you’d be worrying about hyperventilating. You’d also notice how your hand wraps were starting to come loose with the sweat.

_Still too slow_ , it whispered. You growled low and deep and tossed the water bottle to the side. You threw yourself into the next bag routine. The one that worked your evasive “drops and pops” as Dean called it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So get this,” Sam started as you all settled around the small table in yours and Dean’s room, “There’s been some renovation being done on what used to be the old plantation house. Apparently, the owners are going to turn it into a fancy B&B.”

“And, the original builders of the house, way back when, were a big deal. They had farmlands and were very prominent horse breeders. Then, they had the whole slave community, which was rather large considering all the land they had that needed to be maintained and horses that needed to be cared for,” (Bestie) continued.

“Yeah and that many people were under control of really one man, Joseph H. Sutterman. He used fear to assert his power over them. There were several diaries and articles and log books that documented his awful treatment,” Sam said as (Bestie) took a bite of her hamburger. You glanced at Dean seeing if he, too, found humor in the tennis match of info.

“He was known for being quick with a trigger or a whip. He’d make examples of “wrong-doers” and either tie them up Hunger Games-style and whip them dead or make them take a bullet,” (Bestie) cringed, “He was really, really messed up. Like, even his wife was like ‘dude, you’re nuts.’”

“So what-?” Dean started. You popped his arm for speaking with a mouthful of food. He rolled his eyes and swallowed.

“So assuming it’s his ghost, how’d he die,” Dean asked.

“Well, that’s where the horses come in,” (Bestie) grinned.

“From what we’ve been able to find, he went to the stable one day with some friends of his to let them, I guess, pick a sire?” he looked at (Bestie) who nodded, “to pick a sire for their next generation of racehorses. They got drunk and he was dared to catch one of the mares and race her bareback in the practice track. When he got close to them, something spooked ‘em and they stampeded and crushed him into the ground.” Your jaw dropped mid-chew.

“Damn,” Dean said. You snapped your jaw closed and swallowed hard.

“What he said,” you added, “And let me guess, the source of the spook never spoke up and everything was hunky-dory?”

“Pretty much,” (Bestie) said, “His wife sold all the land, slaves, and most of the horses, moved the rest of her family North and lived to a ripe old age before passing everything down to her kids.”

“So this is in easy salt n’ burn,” Dean said, gesturing outwards, “find his grave, dig ‘im up, send ‘im off?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam shrugged.

“Me too,” (Bestie) said.

“I don’t know, the Sheriff seemed pretty weird for this just being a routine haunting,” you said carefully.

“Small town like this, he’s probably got a few skeletons in his closet he’d rather not have feds find,” Dean assured, “No pun intended.” You chuckled.

“I dunno,” you sighed, “Maybe the ghost-y vibes are getting to me.”

“Paranoid,” (Bestie) coughed, smiling. You rolled your eyes and threw a balled up food wrapper at her. She batted it away making it hit an unsuspecting Sam in the face. He took it and threw it back at her.

“Hey! She threw it first!” she argued pointing at you.

“This is true,” he laughed and snatched up the ball of paper. You jumped up and hid behind Dean.

“Shield me, peasant!” you chuckled.

“Oh I’m a peasant now, huh?” Dean laughed and pulled you in front of him. Sam seeing his opportunity pegged you in the face. The ricochet hit Dean.

“Two in one!” Sam clapped. Dean looked up threateningly, humor glittering in his eyes. He plopped you onto the floor unceremoniously and threw the paper ball back and when Sam dodged he threw his wrapper pegging (Bestie), who was busy laughing at Sam, falling out of the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Dean’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Dean answered. You looked up at him from your place on his chest.

“Really now,” he said, scooting back to sit up. You sat up and Sam straightened and tuned in from where he was sitting on the floor in front of (Bestie).

“But when I drove in, I didn’t see any barns,” he continued. Sam looked at you confused. You shrugged and looked back at Dean.

“And she’s where, now?” Dean asked. You stood and started to get your fed clothes from where the hung by the bathroom.

“I’m fully aware of that but-,” he was cut off. An annoyed look flickered across his face.

“Well, tell her parents that I need to hear it myself. See, we get sensitivity training for this kind of thing,” he explained, “My partner and I will be there as soon as possible.” By this time, you’d already pulled on your dress pants and were tucking your camisole. Dean ended the call and Sam and (Bestie) looked at him expectantly.

“That was Sheriff Rook,” he explained, “Apparently, a girl’s just been attacked and because we were asking questions earlier, he felt the need to tell us.”

“Was there something odd?” you asked, tossing him his suit pants, “Or are we just good-willing this?”

“Well, he said she’s got some weird marks on her and she keeps muttering ‘Master, please.’ Also mentioned hearing hooves right before the attack” He explained.

“Well, that’s not good,” (Bestie) frowned. You pulled your blouse on and stepped into the bathroom to put just a little make-up on.

“No it’s not,” Dean sighed, pulling his dress shoes on before putting on his button-up, “We’ll go check it and see what we can find. Do you know if the library is still open?”

“It’s not, they closed at eight,” Sam said.

“Well, than I guess see what you can find online about where Sutterman was buried,” he sighed, “’Cause if this is what I think it is, we need to get his bones burned ASAP.”

You came out and slipped you gun into its holster at you hip, your knife into your back holster, back up knife to one ankle, and back up pistol to your other ankle. Dean grabbed his pearl-handled and the demon knife. Together you went to the car. Sooner than technically legal, you pulled up to the hospital and walked in.

“FBI Agents Ackles and Collins here to see Sheriff Rook and the female victim,” he told the nurse.

“Right this way,” she said, immediately, leading you to the emergency room. When you got to the room, a middle aged black couple sat in chairs outside and talked to the doctor. The mother was a sweet looking woman who had tears quietly streaming down her face. She was being strong though as she listened intently. The father had damp eyes and he, too, listened intently. Sheriff Rook looked up as you two walked up and met you several feet away.

“That is Pastor and Mrs. Goodman. Their daughter, Kaileia, is seventeen years old. The doctors explaining what he found and what actions are going to be taken to start the healing process,” he explained quietly.

“And what did he find?” Dean asked.

“Multiple abrasions on her face, back, arms, and legs, minor concussion, cuts on her hands and knees consistent with being pushed down,” he said.

“Anything missing from her person?” you asked.

“Not that we know of,” he answered, “So far, she hasn’t been able to tell us what happened. Doctor says she’s in shock.”

“Okay,” you said. The doctor finished talking and Mrs. Goodman rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered above her ear.

“Pastor Goodman,” Sheriff Rook started, “This is Agent Dean Ackles and Agent (Your name) Collins. They happened to be in town and would like to help.”

“So sorry to hear what happened,” Dean said gently, offering a hand to the Pastor.

“Would you mind us talking to you all for a bit to try get our bearing?” you asked, shaking hands with them.

“Anything that might help us find the man who did this,” Mrs. Goodman said, “She is a very sweet girl. Very smart.”

“She was walking home from her best friend’s house,” Pastor Goodman explained, “They are band leaders at the high school. They were working on getting things ready for the upcoming season.” You nodded understandingly.

“Mrs. Goodman,” you asked gently, squatting down so that you looked up to her, giving her a sense of control, “While my partner here talks to you and your husband a little longer, may I go in and see your daughter? I’d like to see for myself what happened and maybe get her to talk to me a little bit.”

“She wouldn’t talk to the doctor or the sheriff or to me,” she sniffled.

“Sometimes, it’s easier for the victims to talk to a new face. It lets them be able to tell the truth without feeling judged or like they’re disappointing someone,” you explained, “I promise I won’t do anything that would make her uncomfortable. She won’t be forced to do or say anything. I just would like to talk to her.” She thought for a moment, searching your face. You used your talent to radiate calmness, gentleness, and trustworthiness. Finally, she caved.

“Then yes,” she sighed, “If you think it will help.”

“Thank you ma’am,” you smiled, “I’ll be out in a few minutes. You stood and went in.

The girl was watching the door, eyes huge and startled like a deer. A dark bruise darkened her already dark skin around her eye and a shallow cut stretched over her cheek bone. She was almost trembling with the fear and confusion that swirled in her light colored eyes.

“Hi, Kaileia,” you said gently, walking slowly, palms forward, “My name is (Your name). I was wondering if I could look at your injuries and maybe talk to you a little bit?” You stopped about four feet from the bed. Her eyes widen a little but she gave a small nod. You slowly went to her side and gently pulled her arm away from her side.

“So Kaileia, I hear you’re in your high school’s band?” you asked, examining the back of her arm. You looked up at her and smiled, “I played clarinet in high school. Was section leader one year. What do you play, darlin’?” She look at you for a moment. She seemed to debate with herself in answering. Part of her wanted to answer and talk but the other part was still terrified to move.

“It’s okay to talk to me,” you whispered, “I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now. What instrument do you play?” She relaxed slightly, never taking her eyes off of you. After a moment, she swallowed thickly.

“T-trumpet,” she whispered. You smiled brilliantly.

“I dated a trumpet player one time,” you giggled, “He tried to teach me to play but I could never buzz correctly.” A ghost of a smile played at her lips.

“I-I’m drum m-major this y-year,” she whispered.

“Wow,” you whispered back, “Big job. Lots to do and lots to prepare for.” She nodded. You could see the fear slowly retreating from her eyes. “What music are you conducting this year?”

“E-eighties swing,” she smiled slightly.

“That sound’s fun!” you said. She took a deep breath and glanced at the door.

“I-I know what you want me to t-talk about,” she whispered looking at her lap.

“Only if you feel comfortable with it,” you assured, pulse quickening, “My main goal is to make sure you’re okay.” She sighed.

“I was coming home and I was late,” she whispered, “I-I kept feeling like s-someone was watching me.” She shivered.

“You’re safe now,” you said. She nodded.

“I thought I was just being paranoid because I j-just watched a scary movie. Then, I- I thought I h-heard like horse hooves. I started to walk faster and prayed that I’d b-be calm and s-safe,” her voice started to waiver, “Out of n-nowhere, I heard a crack and felt a sharp pain on my back.” You held out your hand for her to take. She took it lightly.

“I h-heard a man say ‘You stupid nigger maid.’ And felt another sharp pain. I screamed and tried to get u-up but a fist hit my face,” she continued, tightening her hand. You tried to push comfort and safety to her. “There were more cracks and pains and then he said something about silver and to give something back and I felt a sharp tug on my necklace. It almost broke. Then he was gone and a woman came running up to me,” she finished tear running down her cheeks, eyes shut tight and hand grinding the bones in yours.

“Shh, shh, you’re safe now,” you said gently. You peeked at her neck and saw the silver chain. Angry marks crossed the front of her throat. “So you never saw his face or recognized his voice?” She shook her head.

“Okay, honey, it’s okay. We’ll find him,” you said gently.

“How? I li-literally have nothing useful,” she said dejectedly.

“I’m good at what I do,” you smiled sadly, “You’ve given me all I need. I promise I’ll find him. And I’ll come find you personally when he’s gone. Okay?” She nodded. “Now try to relax and get some sleep. Do you want some pain medicine?”

“Yes please, my back stings,” she said quietly.

“Alright, I’ll go tell the doctor. You’re brave, Kaileia. You told me what happened. It takes crazy strength and courage to do that,” you smiled, “You’ll be an excellent drum major.” She looked up and smiled slightly.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” You got up and headed to the door.

“(Your name)?”she said quietly. You turned around. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, you brave girl,” you smiled. You stepped out and Dean looked up. You took a deep breath and smiled at the parents.

“She and I talked and I found out what happened. She may not talk about it with y’all right now, but I promise you, she is a strong and brave young woman,” you said gently. Her mom looked at you in shock and her father beamed, “Her faith is amazing and she will be just fine, I promise.” You stood next to Dean.

“We will personally take care of what happened and I will come talk to her again when we get the guy,” you promised.

“Thank you, Agents. Thank you so much,” the father said, standing to shake your hands again.

“Try not to push her to talk about it,” you said, “She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

“Thank you,” her mother sighed. You turned to Dean and nodded to the exit.

“We’ll be in touch,” he said and followed you out.


	3. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you all tensed up and Dean being worried about the safety of a young girl, there's only one way you guys are going to get any sleep tonight.
> 
> *CAUTION: SMUT AHEAD. IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it?  
> Let me know below in the ever open comments section:)
> 
> XOXO,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

Your abs burned and your sides heaved. Your hands rested on your knees and your head hung low. Sweat covered your body and dripped into your eyes. Your knuckles were red with bag burn where your wraps started coming away. A laughed echoed through your head and you launched back at the bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It was definitely whip marks on her back and arms,” you sighed, pulling your fed clothes off and hanging them. You were in the bathroom but the door was open as you relayed what happened to Sam and (Bestie). “She had a silver necklace that Sutterman tried to take but people came running. She said that the man had called her a stupid blankity maid and that she needed to give the silver back.” You walked out in sleep pants and a tank top.

“I’d bet big money it was Sutterman taking care of one of his slaves,” you said grimly. (Bestie) looked sick and pissed.

“That asshole needs to burn,” she said dangerously.

“And he will,” Sam said, hugging her from behind. Dean sat on the bed, tie undone and forearms resting on his knees.

“Did you guys find anything about where he’s buried?” he asked.

“No, but there were a few more diaries we didn’t get to in the library,” Sam said, “We’ll go first thing in the morning and see what we can find.” You nodded and dragged a hand across Dean’s shoulders as you crossed the bed to lean against the head board. You knew Dean had a rough time when something supernatural messed with kids and young adults.

“We’ll get a go bag ready and be ready to roll whenever you guys find it. If you don’t find it, we’ll go out tomorrow night to the plantation house and see what we find,” you said. They nodded and walked to their room through the adjoining door. Dean sighed. You crawled over and put your forehead between his shoulder blades.

“You did really good with her,” Dean said, quietly, “Definitely better than Sammy or I would have done.” You chuckled and grinned.

“Go put pjs on,” you sighed, picking your head up and scratching your nails lightly down his back. He arched his back up and groaned.

“Well, if you’re gonna do that,” he mumbled. You laughed and pushed him up. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and turned out the light. You sighed as he crawled in bed behind you and pulled you to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and rested his chin on top of your head. You twined your fingers with his on your waist and tried to relax. You felt like something was wrong still… Like you were missing something…

“Relax, beautiful,” Dean whispered in your ear, “We’ll get him. He’s not going to hurt anyone else.”

“I know,” you sighed, “Just worried, I guess.” Dean kissed the shell of your ear and then nibbled your earlobe. You giggled.

“What do you think you’re doing, Winchester?” you laughed. He chuckled and pressed a wet kiss to the spot behind your ear and you sighed.

“Helping you relax so I’m not cuddling a board,” he laughed.

“Oh so this is about you, huh?” you said.

“Mhmm,” he growled nipping and kissing your jaw line, hand running down your side and resting on your hip. You chuckled and ever so slightly pressed your butt into his hips. He growled and pulled you harder to his hips, biting gently on your neck. You moaned lightly and reached a hand up to thread your fingers through his hair. You gave a little tug.

He groaned and rolled his hips against you. You giggled breathily and moaned when you felt his hardening member at the base of your spine. He leaned up and rolled you onto your back beneath him. His pressed his lips to yours with a sort of urgency and a hint at desperation. He shifted so that his knee rested between your legs and you moaned lightly.

His hand traveled up your hip, under your tank top, and brush your underbust and ribs before gently cupping your breast. You brought your other hand up and wrapped it behind his neck pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and pressed kisses down your neck, nipping at the pulse point. You sighed and felt his grin on your neck. His hand shifted and he pinched your hardening nipple. You groaned, arched, and pulled lightly at his hair.

“There we go,” he chuckled. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. His green eyes opened up to you. Beneath the growing light of excitement and lust, they were bright with concern. For you, the girl, the other people the ghost could attack. They held a fury that hit deep inside of him for attacking a kid. He needed to be reassured. Needed to know that you were okay. You grinned and reached up to kiss him deeply. Playing for dominance.

He pulled at your nipple and you groaned. You grinded your hips down on his thigh, beginning to ache for a little more. His member twitched on your hip and he groaned pressing his hips against you. You brought your hands to his chest and pushed him back. He sat up, pulling his hand down to your waist and you followed. You grinned seductively as you pulled your tank top off. He grinned and whipped his shirt of and threw it across the room. As he turned back to you, you caught his lips, holding his face in your hands.

He wrapped his arms around your waist in pulled you onto his lap where he kneeled. Your breast pushed into his hard chest and you rocked forward, wrapping your arms around his neck. He groaned and deepened the kiss. It was slow and reassuring but hard and building. It made the smoldering embers inside your heart catch flame and radiate through you. You rocked again and he lifted his hips to meet yours. You felt him right at your core and you moaned.

In a split second decision, you rocked again and when he lifted to meet you, you pulled to the side and flipped him onto his back beneath you. He groaned and you pulled your arms up to brace yourself on either side of his shoulders.

“You good?” you asked, smiling.

“Hell yeah,” he grinned. His pupils where dilated you both of your breathing was quick and ragged.

“Good,” you smirked. You kissed him hard. He grinned against you and pulled down hard on your hips, grinding up into you at the same time. You both moaned in pleasure. You ground your hips against his and his lips kissed a trail to your neck. His hand snaked around and slid down the front of your sleep pants. You sighed into a groan as his fingers pressed against you outside of your underwear.

“So wet already,” he chuckled. You pressed yourself down harder on his fingers. You kissed him hard again and pushed away grinning. You scooted back away from his fingers and ran your fingers down his chest. He skin jumped and he shivered. You grabbed his hips and traced your thumbs down the ‘v’ while licking across his tight nipple. He groan and bucked against you. You grinned and winked as you bite the other nipple.

“(Your name)” he breathed.

“Yes?” you asked innocently, kissing over his heart. His eyes locked with yours and the burned with want and need. You almost groaned at the sight.

“Need you,” he groaned hoarsely, “Now.”

“Patience,” you chuckled. He groaned in frustration and threw his head back, clutching the sheets. You laughed and pressed kisses down his stomach. You loved watching the strong muscles jump and twitch under your lips as you work down. You finally reached the edge of his boxers. He was standing at full attention and it looked almost painful straining against the light fabric.

You looked up and noticed Dean’s eyes were closed. You chuckled and his eyes snapped to yours. You held his eyes as you dropped your jaw a little.

“Ugh, (Your name), please,” he groaned, eyes going wide and his hands tightening on the sheets. You just watched his face as you lightly pressed a flat tongue to his head and he about came undone beneath you. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned loudly. You didn’t move. He got his breathing back under control and met your eyes again. The corners of your mouth twitched up and you pressed harder with your tongue, dragging you fingers to rest on his thighs.

His hips jerked upwards and his abs tightened. His breath caught and let loose a guttural growl. You pulled away and smiled. He looked down; hot, bother, and confused. At the last second, you had clamped a hand around the base, through the boxers, staving off his orgasm. He groaned.

“Please, (Your name),” he moaned. You let him regain control and then pulled his boxers off. He quickly reached for a condom as you pulled off the rest of your clothing.

“Dean,” you sighed, moving up his body when he finished. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you level with him. You laughed.

“Have I gotten you all worked up already?” you grinned lightly kissing him.

“Damn right you did,” he panted, “I was supposed to be getting you to relax. Not getting frustrated.” You kissed him hard, grinding your core against him. He moaned and pulled away.

“Baby,” he huffed, “I’m already not gonna last too long.” You grinned. With one hand you braced against his shoulder, with the other you reached down and grabbed the base and lined him up. Slowly, you moaned as you worked yourself down onto him. His eyes were tightly closed and his fingers dug into your hips. You’d have bruises for sure. You adjusted to him and started grinding up and down with a steady rhythm. He moaned tightly beneath you, you pressed a kiss lightly to his lips.

“Dean,” you moaned. He opened his eyes and the thin strands of emerald that lined the black rocked through you. You kissed him hard and he rutted sharply into you. You moaned into his mouth and ground down as he rutted into you again. You stomach tightened and a whine left you as pulled away.

“Come for me, gorgeous,” Dean rumbled beneath you. You ground down and he sharply thrust into you, you clenched around him and with a punched out groan he came with you. You both moaned and kissed through your aftershocks. Finally, you came down and you collapsed on his chest. He slid from you and wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close. Both of you breathing hard.

“I love you, (Your name), so much,” he whispered into your hair. You nuzzled him and kissed his throat.

“I love you, too, Dean,” you whispered, “So glad my best friend was attracted to your brother.”

He busted out is deep laughter and hugged you closer. After a moment, he sat up and took care of the condom and got a damp rag from the bathroom and wiped you both down before crawling back into bed. He pulled a few pillows under his head and then pulled you back onto his chest. Soon you both were deeply asleep.


	4. Burn, Baby, Burn... Or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's one sure fire way to get rid of a ghostie: burn their remains. Simple.
> 
> Or not...

The wraps were completely in tatters now, hanging grossly from your wrists. The skin across your knuckles was ripped and raw, the skin stretching above and below turning a light shade of lilac. Your breath was coming in uncontrollable gasps and you couldn’t open your eyes from the burn of salty sweat and saltier tears that seemed to have started up without your express permission. Exhaustion pulled at your burning muscles and your forehead rested against the abused and bloodied bag as you weakly slapped at it.

_So weak_ , it laughed. Your knees buckled, sobs tearing through the gasps as your knees hit the mat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you and Dean cleaned and loaded the shotguns, checking all the salt rounds. You couldn’t shake the feeling that you were missing something. Sam and (Bestie) took Baby to the library to search the last of the diaries.

“You’re quiet today,” Dean commented, “You okay?” You snapped out of your revere and looked at him.

“Huh?” you blinked, “Oh, yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure ‘bout that?” his eyebrows pulled together in worry.

“Something just feels… Off, I guess,” you sighed, carefully brushing the inside of a barrel, “Like we’re missing something.”

“We’re missing the grave site,” he offered, “That what’s picking at you?”

“No… No, I don’t think so,” you said quietly, your eyebrows pulling together.

“Well, when the others get back, we can go check on Kaileia, if that’ll make you feel better,” he said quietly. You nodded and continued cleaning.

The rumble of the Impala heralded their return. You looked up expectantly from the disassembled gun in front of you that Dean had been teaching you to put together. (Bestie) came in first and met your gaze and you groaned.

“What?” Dean asked, glancing between the two of you.

“Cremated,” you both sighed.

“Dude, really?” Dean grumbled, looking to Sam.

“Really, really,” Sam sighed, “and better still, no mention of anything at all that could possibly tie him here.” You groaned and put your head on the table.

“Well, hell,” Dean groaned.

“I second the notion,” (Bestie) sighed. With a slight growl, you pushed up from the table and three sets of eyes jumped to you.

“I’m going for a run,” you said, reaching for your tennis shoes.

“Be careful,” Dean warned. He learned a while ago that running was one of the things the help get your mind straight. He tried running with you a couple times but quickly remembered why he never went running with Sam. You nodded and slipped a butterfly knife into your sports bra.

You pulled the door closed and stretched a little before setting off at a brisk jog down the sidewalk. You set your phone to play your classical music and soon you were submersed in your mind palace, letting your feet take you to where they wanted.

_Okay, think. What could Sutterman be attaching himself to? Old school plantation slave-owner. Known for severe abuse to his ‘property’. Cocky. Mean-tempered. Daredevil when drunk. Very serious about what’s his, staying his._

_Kaileia’s attack. He whipped her and called her a stupid maid. Told her to give back the silver._ A flash of Kaileia’s chain flashed into your mind. _Small link silver chain, not consistent with the jewelry of the time period. You hadn’t seen a pendant but you were positive that it was a charm matching the chain. Think! What wasn’t connecting?_

Your feet came to a halt as your phone buzzed. You put a mental bookmark on your thinking and answered.

“Yes?” You asked, breathing heavily.

“Hey, where are you?” Dean asked.

“Um…” You glanced around you, “Um, jewelry shop over on… Rosewood. Why?”

“Kaileia’s mom called and said Kaileia wants to talk to you. I’ve got clothes for you in that car,” He explained, “Stay right there and I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Gotcha,” you answered and ended the call. You looked around you. You had no idea how you’d gotten there, but it was pretty. One of the tree lined, tourist trap, shopping districts. You sat down on a bench and stretched to cool down your muscles.

“Don’t let him hurt her.”

You jumped up and looked around. A young girl was across the street. She looked just like Kaileia but dressed in a very different outfit. Your head tilted to the side and your eyebrows pulled together. Fear radiated from the girl.

“Don’t let him hurt her.” It was whispered and faint like the first time but you knew it had come from the girl. She flickered and vanished. Dean pulled up right in front of you but you were looking at the spot where she vanished.

_Don’t let him hurt her. Don’t let Sutterman hurt Kaileia? Don’t let Sutterman hurt another girl from back then? Now? A different ‘him’ entirely?_

“(Your name), you okay?” Dean called. You shook yourself.

“Yeah,” you looked at him, “Yeah, just… thought I saw something.” You climbed into the back where your back pack waited. Dean pulled from the curb.

“What did you see?” he asked, glancing at you in the rearview.

“Eyes forward, Winchester,” you chuckled, he rolled his eyes, “Honestly, I thought it was Kaileia. But her hair was different and she was in like old, dusty coveralls.”

You lost your balance on the seat and thumped to the floor.

“Sonova… Ow…” you grumbled.

“You okay back there, Grace?” he chuckled. You reached up and slapped the back of his head. He laughed.

“Listen,” you continued, voice muffled as you stayed on the floor to change your top, “She said ‘Don’t let him hurt her’ and then vanished.”

“Who? Sutterman hurt Kaileia?” Dean asked. He took a turn fast and you slid and you grabbed for the top of his seat.

“Thanks for the warning, hussy,” you grumbled, “and I don’t know. That would be my guess but I don’t know for sure. Did Mrs. Goodman say what Kaileia wanted to talk about?”

“No idea,” Dean chuckled. You finished dressing and sprayed yourself with the perfume Dean had thought to put in the bag.

“Hey, hey, easy killer! You’re gonna make Baby have an asthma attack!” Dean complained. You laughed and hopped to the front seat.

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” you chuckled, pecking his cheek, “She likes it.” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled into the hospital. You pulled on your over shirt on and pulled out your hair.

Once inside, you nodded to the nurse at the desk and walked to Kaileia’s room. You knocked gently and peeked your head in. Kaileia smiled and motioned you in. You grinned at seeing her smile. Her mom looked up at you and smiled.

“Hey, girlie,” you said gently, “How are you?”

“Better,” Kaileia said, “Converse and black and white button up is not what I pictured you as.”

“What? You think I wear my monkey suit all the time?” You chuckled.

“No, just pictured it more… I don’t know less hipster?” she giggled.

“Hey, I was wearing this before even the hipsters thought it was cool,” you laughed. She sighed.

“Mom, can I talk to Miss (Your name) by myself for a minute?” she asked quietly.

“Sure honey,” she said, eyes slightly saddened that her daughter still couldn’t talk to her.

“How about you show me were the good coffee is at, Mrs. Goodman?” Dean asked from by the door. She smiled and nodded. Once they left, you settled yourself in the vacant chair.

“What’s on your mind, darlin’?” you asked.

“Well, I had a dream last night and…”she started. She rolled her eyes and looked down, “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“You’d be surprised how much crazy stuff I deal with on a daily basis,” you chuckled, “My partner for one.” A grin flashed across her lips.

“Well, I was looking in a mirror except… except the me in the mirror didn’t look exactly like me,” she looked up as if expecting you to laugh. Instead, you leaned forward, brows scrunched.

“What did she look like?” you asked.

“Her hair was cropped close and… she wore like… dirty overalls,” she said carefully, “but that’s not all.” Your breathing picked up slightly.

“She pulled a little silver hairbrush out of the front of her shirt and giggled,” Kaileia looked down at her lap. It clicked into place.

“What did the hairbrush look like, Kaileia,” you asked too quickly. She looked up confused.

“Why, is it important?” she asked. You mentally calmed yourself down. _Think!_

“Sometimes small details in dreams is the unconsciousness’ way of telling you important details in consciousness,” you said carefully, “In this case, the brush might contain details that could lead to what happened.” Kaileia looked at you carefully. You just hoped she bought it. She seemed to.

“It was small and soft looking, like mother’s get for their newborn babies,” she said closing her eyes, “It had a horseshoe kind of design on the back that had clovers, I think, in it.” You mentally created and catalogued it in your mind palace.

“Do you remember and thing else about the dream?” you asked.

“No,” she shook her head, “Only a feeling like… I don’t know, like, I had to go somewhere and that you had to come with me. Crazy, right?”

“No, not crazy,” you smiled. You had to make a decision and make it fast.

“Do you know where it was that you felt like you had to go to?” you asked.

“No,” she said. You suppressed a sigh. You caught Dean peeking in the door, checking on you.

“Do you mind if I go talk to my partner real quick?” you asked.

“Um, sure,” Kaileia said, shrugging.

“Thanks,” you smiled. You stood and walked to the door. Dean looked at you from his seat next to the door. You nodded further down the hall. He stood and followed. When you got out of earshot, you pulled him in front of you.

“I know what’s connecting Sutterman here,” you said excitedly, “The only problem is that Kaileia is the only one that can show us where it is and there’s no way her parents will let her go traipsing around town with me and she doesn’t even know she knows and-“

“Woah, slow down, babe,” Dean interrupted, “Take a breath, calm down, and tell me slower.” You rolled your eyes and took and exaggerated deep breath.

“I know what is keeping Sutterman here,” you said.

“Okay, great. What and how?” Dean asked.

“The girl I saw earlier,” you said, “I think she may be Kaileia’s great-whatever grandmother or something. She came to Kai in a dream last night and showed her a silver baby brush.”

“’Give back the silver’,” Dean said.

“Exactly,” you smiled, “I’d bet big money the girl stole it from the house and Sutterman caught her, but not after she hid it. It pissed Sutterman so much that now he’s come back to get his silver back.”

“So how does Kaileia know but not know where it is?” Dean questioned.

“She said she woke up with the urge to go somewhere with me but she doesn’t know where exactly,” you said, “I’m guessing that was Granny trying to lead us to it to save Kaileia from another attack. But, Kai, nor her mother, is not going to just up and walk around town with me. What do we do?” Dean thought for a moment.

“Let’s get back to the others and see what they say,” he said.

“Okay,” you said. In your mind, you knew what you had to do though, even if you really, really didn’t want to do it. You both walked back to the room.

“Hey, Kaileia?” you said, coming back in.

“Yeah?” she said.

“I’m going to go do some research on what you told me and I’ll probably be back later today, okay?” you said.

“Okay, but the Doctor said I was good to go as soon as my prescriptions came in,” she told you.

“Mrs. Goodman, would you mind if I came to your home later to talk to her?” you asked, looking to her mom. She looked at her daughter. She seemed to have a silent conversation asking Kaileia is she was okay with that. Kai nodded.

“I guess that’s fine,” she said, “Our address is 42 Magnolia Lane.”

“Thank you ma’am,” you smiled. You and Dean left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I didn't proof read these for errors so if you saw/see one, I apologize.
> 
> Comments welcome!  
> XOXO,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress


	5. Plan B... The Not Fun One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaileia is awesome and smart and tough! But how far would she be willing to go? I mean, she's just a girl after all.

“So what do you guys think?” you said, flopping back on the bed after relaying the events of the past hour. (Bestie) sighed.

“Well, there’s only one sure fire way to find the brush,” she said, “But you’re not gonna like it.”

“If it’s what I’m thinking, I don’t,” you groaned.

“We have to tell Kaileia about ghosts,” Sam sighed. You groaned rolled over and put your face into your pillow.

“What if we got a metal detector? Swept the grounds?” Dean asked.

“Sure, let’s spend a crap ton of cash we don’t have to rent four metal detectors to illegally search over the eight acres of what’s left of a huge hundred plus acre farm,” (Bestie) scoffed.

“It was just an idea,” he mumbled. You all sat in silence trying to come up with a viable solution. You sighed and sat up.

“I’ll have to tell her,” you sighed, “She trusts me. Hopefully, she doesn’t think I’m crazy. If she goes along with it, we’ll all four go out. The moment we find it, I’m getting her out of there. If Sutterman decides to show up, I want her nowhere near.” Dean took your hand and rubbed your knuckles.

You and Dean pulled up outside the Goodman’s home. It hurt to see how calm and normal it was. It was a stereotypical, white picket fence, cozy southern home, complete with the screened in wide front porch and slightly dingy white shutters to go with the light blue color of the house. You sighed.

“It’ll be okay,” Dean reassured you, “She’s a tough girl.”

“I know,” you said, “Just sucks that I have to show her the shadows.”

“And it never gets easier,” Dean said, looking pointedly at you. You rolled your eyes. You slid from the car and up to the door. You knocked gently and put a smile on your face. You were happy to see Kaileia was up and walking around when she opened the door.

“Hey, (your name),” she smiled, “C’mon in. Mom went to get some food for dinner and Dad is at the church working with the choir.”

“Cool,” you said.

“Would you like something to drink?” she offered, “Tea, lemonade, I think there’s a Coke, in there?”

“No thanks, darlin’,” you laughed, taking a seat on the couch.

“Okie dokie,” she laughed gingerly sitting on a cushion on the floor. You guessed the cushions of the couch pressed on her back. “So what did you find?”

“Well, the brush you told me about was an actual brush,” you explained, “It belonged to Amelia Sutterman way back when.”

“Oh yeah, Amelia is a big deal around here. She became known as the Angel of Clovertrails,” Kaileia nodded.

“Really? I didn’t know that,” you grinned.

“Mhmm. It’s weird that I dreamed of like a real thing that belonged to her that I’ve never seen,” she nodded.

“Well that’s where things are going to get a little… well, a lot weird,” you said carefully. She looked at you confused, tilting her head to the side.

“Weird how?” she asked.

“First, I should be honest with you,” you grinned guiltily, “I’m not really an FBI agent.”

“Okay, that’s not real surprising,” she grinned, “You’re way too cool to be a cop. But it does raise the question of who are you and what are you doing here?” You smiled.

“My name is (Your full name) and I promise that I am not crazy,” you laughed, “I’m a ghost hunter.”

“A ghost hunter,” Kaileia repeated. You nodded. “Like… Zak Bagans ghost hunting or Jason Hawes ghost hunting?” You busted out laughing.

“Neither,” you chuckled, “Me, my sister, and our boyfriends travel across the country and get rid of ghost that are causing people problems.”

“Well, the fact that you’re sitting here talking to me can’t be a good sign,” she sighed. You were surprised that she was talking all of this so well. You read her eyes. They were wary like there was a possibility this was a huge joke and you were really a lunatic, but there was a sense of excitement and curiosity that lit up her eyes.

“Kaileia, the person that attacked you was Amelia’s husband, Joseph,” you said quietly.

“Yay the evil, racist, slave-owner of the town’s history just happen to choose the black preacher’s daughter,” she rolled her eyes. You held back a chuckle.

“Well, maybe not ‘just so happen’,” you explained, “The girl that you saw in the mirror last night? We think that might’ve been your great to however many degrees grandmother. We also think that Mr. Sutterman is around because she stole the brush from the house and he wants it back.” She nodded.

“And now, you need me because I’m the only one who knows where to go, or really, lead you to where she hid the brush,” she filled in. Your jaw dropped. “It’s the only conclusion that makes sense,” she shrugged, “The problem is that my mom won’t let me go anywhere without her or dad with me and I definitely can’t go out at night.” You winced.

“I really hate to suggest this because I feel like you’re a great kid who wouldn’t willingly do the wrong thing, but, do you think you could sneak out?” you asked. Now it was her turn to laugh.

“(Your name), you said you were a band kid, right?” she smiled.

“Yeah?” you replied.

“Then you know good and well band kids are known for causing respectful trouble,” she grinned, “As drum major, you should know that I’m usually right in the middle it. Of course, I can sneak out.”

“Great, well, if you seriously would like to do this, and I feel like I should mention that this could potentially be really, really dangerous, I’ll be back tonight around eleven with my group,” you sighed, “We’ll keep you safe and have you back by sunrise.”

“I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha haa,” she chuckled. You rolled your eyes good naturedly.

“I’ll see you tonight then,” you grinned, “If you decide you don’t want to, just call me.” You wrote your number down on the notepad on the coffee table. You walked out and Dean started the car.

“How’d it go?” he asked as you slid in.

“She was almost too ready to help,” you chuckled.

“See? I told you she’s tough,” he grinned.

“Now I just have to keep her safe and get her back before sunrise,” you sighed. You felt good. You were glad that Kaileia was as easy going about it as she was. It made your job that much easier.

Dean pulled up across the street and you saw a curtain twitch upstairs. You got out and leaned against the car and watched a bookbag fall from the window followed by a pair of legs searching for the practiced footholds in the trellis by her window. With wincing and what you were sure were some whispered curse words, she made it down, grabbed her bag, and walked across the street.

“Hey, kid,” you grinned and opened the front passenger door so she could sit in front between you and Dean.

“Hey,” she grinned.

“You’ve met Dean,” you introduced, Dean waved, “and that’s (Bestie) and her boyfriend, Sam.” They waved and said hey.

“What’s in the bag chick?” Dean asked as she carefully slid in, not resting her back on the seat.

“Well,” she said guiltily, “I kinda sorta did research on ghosts.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” you chuckled as Dean pulled away.

“Yeah, so I’ve got salt and a mirror and there was one website that said ghosts could be controlled by spraying anything aerosol at it, so I’ve got air freshener and hair spray,” she laughed.

“Well I don’t know about the rest but salt works like a charm,” (Bestie) said from the back.

“Turn left up ahead,” Kaileia said suddenly scrunching her eyebrows together.

“You’re the leader,” Dean said, the car’s atmosphere calming and getting serious.

After twenty minutes, Kaileia told Dean to pull over and they’d have to hop the fence and go by foot from there. You all filed out and the boys opened the trunk. Kaileia’s eyes went wide as she glimpsed the full on arsenal in the trunk.

“I promise you’re safe,” you said, “These guns use salt rounds instead of bullets.” You caught the sawed off that Dean tossed to you and stuffed a handful off rounds into your pockets.

“Well, then I guess I don’t need this,” Kaileia said, tossing her bookbag back into the car.

“You can bring it if it makes you feel better,” Sam shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

“I feel fine,” she chuckled, “Excited if anything.” You hid your grin. Once everyone except Kaileia, to her disappointment, had a gun and salts rounds, Dean grabbed the duffle full of digging and burning equipment and she led off.

You and (Bestie) stayed on either side of Kaileia, Dean right behind her and Sam taking up the rear. After nearly an hour of trekking through the kudzu and other undergrowth, you all stumbled into a clearing. Moonlight filtered down and lit up what was once a big stream and was now just a little creek. Kaileia stopped in the center and looked up.

Her eyes sparkled and she turned slowly.

“This is it,” she said quietly, “This is where she hid it. I can feel it.”

“Where exactly?” you said quietly, feeling as if the spell of beauty would break if you spoke to loud.

“Kaileia, drop to the ground,” Dean shouted. Kaileia jerked her eyes to him, huge and scared, and hit the ground. You hadn’t noticed a man materializing in a dark clump of trees across the clearing. Dean fired a shot and the man screamed as he dissipated.

“And that’s our que to hurry,” you said, running to Kaileia. You helped her up quickly. “Where is it darlin’? Where exactly did she hide it?”

“I don’t kno-,” she stopped her eyes grew big.

“What? What do you see?” you asked, running your eyes through trees.

“Down!” Sam yelled and fired a shot over your head as you pulled Kaileia to you and down. Sutterman materializing behind you.

“It’s her!” Kaileia said, pointing, “My… Her!” You followed where she was pointing.

“I don’t see her Kai, where is she?” you asked as Dean fired of another shot and reloaded, cartridges making hollow thwomp sounds as he pulled them out.

“Over by that tree,” she said glancing up at you, “What do you mean you can’t see her? She’s RIGHT there!”

“Apparently, you’re the only one that can see her,” you grumbled, raising your gun and firing off a shot the same time as (Bestie) and you both saw Sutterman moving off to the left.

“She says it’s in the tree,” Kaileia said.

“Oh, great,” Dean said, running to the tree, running his hands over it, feeling for an opening.

“No, up in the tree, there’s a hollow in one of the higher boughs,” she explained quickly, “She hid it up there because she knew no one could get up there.”

“Son of a b…” Dean glanced at her. His gaze slid to you, “I can’t get up there, I’m too-.” He fired a shot over your shoulder. Kaileia flinched in your chest. “Heavy,” he finished with a growl.

“(Your name) take Kai and run!” (Bestie) hollered over the blast of Sam’s shotgun, “I’ll climb up and get it.” You nodded.

“Kaileia, let’s get going, yeah?” you said breathily, grabbing her hand.

“No argument here,” she said.

“You’ve got rounds, (Your name)?” Dean asked.

“Yup,” you said. He kissed you quickly and fired over your shoulder. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Be careful,” he said,

“Always,” you smiled, “You too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied. And with that, you and Kaileia took off back to the car. Without your noticing, Sam had been dropping thin cheap glow sticks onto the path. With a joyful laugh, Kai pointed them out. The shots behind grew dimmer.

When they faded completely, you slowed down to a walk, you and Kaileia both heaving breaths.

“That…” she grinned in the dark, “Was awesome! You do that… everyday?”

“Not every day,” you laughed breathily, “A: it’s almost never that exciting and… B: it takes weeks to actually track down a case that needs handling… Boring mostly…”

“Yeah… right… boring,” she laughed, “How come you don’t get a tv show?”

“Cause most people don’t actually believe in ghosts,” you chuckled, getting your breath back, “So if we even tried, they’d lock us up and call us crazy.”

“That sucks,” she grinned, “I’d watch the crap outta a show like that.”

“Me too,” you winked. Then, of course, the Winchester’s personal brand of Murphy’s Law.


	6. No....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong, will.
> 
> *Note: Really offensive language and death ahead. Please bear with me.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues my darlings and remember the the author loves you. Even if she does like to rip your heart out;)
> 
> Comment you love/rants below (respectful language though please).  
> XOXO,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

A brush of cold air gently went across your cheek.

“Aw shit,” you groaned and grabbed Kaileia’s arm, who had been walking in front of you, following Sam’s glow stick path.

“What?” she asked, smile wiping off her face as her eyes darted around.

“Down!” you yelled, taking the safety off the gun and firing as Sutterman showed himself right in front of where Kaileia had just been. She dropped to the ground and you stepped in front of her protectively.

“Got your breath back, kid?” you asked glancing around, quickly reloading.

“Ah, yeap, think so,” she said bolting up, and once again you were running. You turned around every few moments, blowing him away when he appeared. Scared the shit out of Kaileia when you shot over her shoulder as he appeared in front of her.

“Hey!” she screamed.

“Perfect aim!” you hollered back, gasping, “Keep running!” Kaileia didn’t have to be told twice.

“Wait!” she slide to a stop and you just about ran into her before grabbing her arm and spinning yourself in front of her, shotgun to your shoulder.

“What?” you asked, chest heaving, eyes not ceasing their scan.

“The glow sticks,” she gasped, “Where… where are they?” You looked down.

“Shiiiiit,” you groaned. Not a single glow stick, “We must’ve-“

Kaileia’s would be scream cut off sharply. You spun and fired at the same time. Sutterman dissipated and Kaileia fell to the ground coughing. You dropped to your knees, shotgun at your side, you reached and put a hand on either side of her chin.

“You’re okay,” you said heavily, “Breathe.” You tilted her head up slightly. Darkness bloomed on her throat but breathing scraped through along with a few coughs, her eyes threatened to roll back in her head.

“No, no, no,” you said gently, “Stay with me, you’re okay. Just concentrate on breathing. It’s okay.”

An ethereal laugh sounded behind you. When you reached for your gun, he kicked it away. You held Kaileia to your back.

“Get away from us,” you told him.

“You filthy yank,” he sneered, “A nigger’s place is in the field. And a theivin’ nigger’s place is in a tree.”

“News flash buddy,” you rejoined, “I’m bred and born in South and that’s not how things are done. Not get the hell away from us, you stinking dead asshole.” You felt fingers pull out a salt round from your pocket. _Kaileia… She’s gonna try to pop a cartridge open. Smart girl, but she probably won’t be able too. Keep him talking and maybe she will._

“Step away from my property and you won’t get hurt,” he grinned, death prominent is his eyes.

“She doesn’t have your silver, the North won, there’s no such thing as slaves anymore!” you yelled at him.

“Stop your babbling you fuckin’ whore,” he hollered. He raised his hand as if he was about to strike you. You heard a slight pop and you smiled. _Atta girl._ You leaned to the side and Kaileia threw the salt. With a scream he dissipated. Not for long enough though.

With a triumphant yell, you dived for your gun. Kaileia had a weak grin on her face as you straightened. In slow motion, he reappeared behind her. You felt your eyes widen and you tried to lift your gun. He grabbed her head and twisted sharply to the right. All went silent.

Your throat began to burn.

A gentle pop reached your ears.

Slowly, the grin froze on Kaileia’s face.

Light bled from her eyes.

Sutterman dropped her to the ground.

Just as you brought your gun level and pressed the trigger, Joseph H. Sutterman was no more.

Flames burned him from the inside out and he exploded into ashes.

Sound leaked back into your ears. Screaming… Yours… There was a crashing sound to your left but you dropped to your knees. You pulled Kaileia into your lap. A hand rested itself on your shoulder. Your screaming stopped. But tears didn’t start.

You’d lost people on a hunt already. Victims that you were too late to save. Unlucky collateral damage. But this was different.

Legs bent down in front of you and long arms pulled Kialeia up. A strong arm wrapped around your waist a pulled you up. Kaileia was blocked from you as a body, Sam you realized, walked ahead. You felt cold and numb. You leaned heavily into Dean’s chest as you walked. Not taking your eyes off Kaileia’s feet peeking around Sam’s body.

You didn’t pay attention to how long it took to get back to the car. (Bestie) quietly packed everything into the car. You and Dean climbed into the car, Dean pulling you across the cabin to him as Sam laid Kaileia’s head in your lap and bent her knees to close the door before climbing silently into the driver’s seat.

Sam drove to her house and when they got there Dean told you to stay in the car. As they took her away from you, you stopped Sam with a hand on his arm. You looked down at her.

“I’m so sorry, Kia. I tried to keep you safe,” you sighed quietly, eyes prickling, “You were so smart to get the shell open. I just wasn’t quick enough. I’m so sorry…”

Dean sat you back down into the car. You watched as (Bestie) climbed up the trellis and into Kialeia’s room. A few moments later, she quietly open the front door and Sam carried her in. Sam came out and (Bestie) locked the door behind him before going up and out Kialeia’s window, gently sliding it shut behind her.

On the way back to the motel, you said nothing. Neither did anyone else. You carefully compartmentalized everything in your mind palace, sturdily locking Kaileia away. Not forgetting her because that would be an insult to her, but shutting down all pain and feelings associated with her. You all walked into the motel room and you grabbed a beer from the fridge, handing one to each of the others.

“I think I’m going to need more than a beer for this one,” (Bestie) finally sighed, polishing of hers.

“Ah yeah,” Sam sighed.

“(Your nickname),” Dean said quietly, “You coming, sweetheart?”

“No thank you,” you said, looking up from the bottle with a small smile on your lips, “I think I’ll drink these other two, take a nice, long, hot shower and then go to bed.”

“Then, I’ll stay, too,” Dean said, looking to Sam and (Bestie).

“No, hun, you go,” you sighed, knowing he needed it, “I’ll be fine, I promise.” He eyed you carefully. You let your tiredness shine.

“I won’t be gone long, I promise,” he said, standing, “Just a couple drinks and I’ll be back.” You nodded and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes and leaned into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your breath felt like knives being dragged through your chest. Your legs and core burned from straight out exhaustion. Your hands had gone numb. Your head felt like it was about to explode from the mounting pressure from lack of oxygen, dehydration, and exhaustion.

You slump sideways onto the mat, not moving. Your eyes squeezed shut and tears mingled with rivulets of sweat on their way to the mat. One of your earbuds slipped out but it didn’t matter. You’d stopped listening a long time ago.

A thick, ugly, sob broke through the hyperventilating. A door slammed nearby and you barely had the energy to flinch. Someone was talking.

“(Your name),” it said.

“(Your name)!”

“(YOUR NAME)!”

Dean. He pulled you off the floor and into his lap.

“You’re okay, now,” he whispered, holding you close and tucking your head under his chin, “I’ve got you, now. You’re safe. It’s okay.” He kept up the reassuring mantra for a long time. You eventually caught your breath, slowing the sobs. Later still, the tears slowed, eventually stopping. He rocked you gently still reassuring you.

You weakly brought up a hand and clutched his shirt. He stopped and looked down at you. You were looking at a spot of your blood from your knuckles smeared on the mat.

“I was too slow,” you croaked, “I couldn’t keep her safe.” Your eyes squeezed shut.

“You did your best,” Dean said carefully, “You told her it was dangerous. And we didn’t know he’d switch courses and go after her.” You sighed.

“You did so good, (Your nickname),” he continued.

“Not good enough,” you croaked.

“Things happen,” Dean said, “It sucks to the deepest part of Hell, but we can’t save everyone. No matter how hard we try. Everyone has a time and, well, I guess it was just hers.”

“How could it have been?” you argued weakly, “She was drum leader. She didn’t even get to graduate.”

“You never know, love,” he said, sitting you up. He sat you on the floor and proceeded to use your barely touched towel and water bottle the rinse off the blood smears. “If she had lived she could’ve had something much worse in store for her.” You snorted weakly.

Dean bent down and scooped you into his arms. He carried you up to the room and set you on the bed as he started a shower. He came back in and helped you out of your clothes. He took off his and gently washed you off in the warm water. He poured rubbing alcohol over your knuckles and you hissed.

“I know, I know, stings like a bitch,” he mumbled. After the shower, you weakly pulled on your pjs. _Man, I’m not going to be able to move in the morning._ Dean put a strong pain killer into your hand and you drank an entire water bottle to help it down. Dean pulled you close in bed and buried his nose into your hair.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt,” he rumbled.

“I’m kinda glad he left y’all alone,” you mumbled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*A few days later*

You chuckled through a groan as the tattooist went over a nerve in your ankle.

“Almost done, I promise,” he rumbled. He was a stereotypical big, scary, biker dude but he didn’t scare you. He had a clean shop and used fresh, sterilized needles, and he was cheap. (Bestie) cringed. She hated needles but came with you never the less.

A few minutes later and you were laughing and shaking hands with the biker on your way out of the room. Right ankle wrapped in cling wrap and tape.

“Well, let’s see it,” Dean said grinning, standing up from the couch in the waiting area. Sam stood, too. You smiled brightly and put your foot up. It was a black treble cleft with purple and blue paisley background. A little ‘K.G.’ curved outside one of the swirls of paisley. Bass cleft for her trumpet playing, blue and purple for her school colors, and lastly, her initials.

“It’s awesome,” Dean said, bending down to admire it closer.

“It’s perfect,” you smiled. “Thank you, again,” you smiled to the tattooist.

“No problem. In fact, it’s probably one of the best I’ve done,” he said, “Mind if I snap a picture of it real quick?”

“Not at all,” you shrugged. Dean held you hand on the way out. You knew that you couldn’t save everyone, but that wouldn’t stop you from trying. That hadn’t been the first bad hunt, nor would it be the last. Now, you were just more motivated than ever to end as many douchebag monsters as you could.


End file.
